Cura
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Ele precisava da cura, e essa cura se chamava Shiranui Genma. - Yaoi/Lemon/PWP - Presente para Alexiel Lilith


**Desclaimer: **É isso aee, Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, eles fariam o que está escrito aqui em baixo!

* * *

**Nome da Fic: **Cura  
**Autor:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Shipper:** Hayate/Genma  
**Classificação:** M | Nc-17 | (Yaoi/Lemon/PWP, se não gosta, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?)  
**Gênero:** Romance/General  
**Beta-reader:** N. Tonks-Lupin (Obrigada amora, por betar a primeira parte da fic. | Guitta (Coração, obrigada por fazer esse favor *--*)  
**Resumo:** Ele precisava da cura, e essa cura se chamava Shiranui Genma.  
**Informação adicional:** Essa fic eu dedico exclusivamente a **Alexiel**. Tomara que goste paixão.

* * *

**Cura —**

Sua vida havia entrado em uma rotina irritante desde que seu médico havia lhe proibido de trabalhar. Genma não o deixava fazer nada, sentia-se impotente. Era cansativo ficar preso dentro daquela casa — sozinho — até que ele chegasse ao fim da tarde. Mas sentia-se vivo quando via aquela porta se abrir e ele entrar por ela, pulando para cima de si – com todo o cuidado que conseguia – e colar seus lábios com os dele, quando sentia aqueles braços fortes rodearem sua cintura de forma protetora e possessiva. Precisava sentir aquela sensação, precisava sair dali, fazer alguma coisa para poder sentir-se vivo novamente.

Foi naquela manhã que percebeu que sua sanidade estava indo para o espaço, quando começou há contar os minutos para a hora que ele voltasse.

Pulou da cama caminhando para o banheiro, escolheria o que fazer até terminar de se arrumar. Fazendo sua higiene matinal, uma lembrança fez um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

Caminhando de volta ao quarto, pegando um dos ternos que usava quando trabalhava com ele. Vestiu-se apressadamente. Aquele dia seria muito aproveitado.

Passando pela cozinha, tomou seus remédios e pegou as chaves do carro.

——

Entrou na agência onde trabalhavam, cumprimentou o porteiro, que há muito não o via e caminhou em direção às recepcionistas.

— A sala do Dr. Shiranui continua a mesma? — perguntou a uma das moças.

— Sim.

— Obrigado.

— Gostaria que eu informasse que o senhor está aqui?

— Não vai ser necessário.

Hayate caminhou até um dos elevadores e apertou o botão que o levaria ao décimo terceiro andar, onde era o escritório dele.

Pegou o celular enquanto esperava o elevador chegar até o andar desejado e ligou para ele.

— _Alô? Está tudo bem?_

— Sim, por que não estaria?

— _Você me ligar de seu celular não é a coisa mais normal do mundo. Me deixou preocupado._

— Queria escutar a sua voz. — antes de escutar uma resposta, perguntou — Está sozinho? — sentiu o elevador parar, e saiu do mesmo assim que a porta se abriu, caminhando lentamente até a sala onde cumpriria seus planos que veio maquinando desde que se lembrou de uma conversa muito antiga.

— _Sim, hoje não tenho muito trabalho. Vou a uma reunião mais tarde._

— Muito oportuno. — disse Hayate parando em frente ao escritório dele.

— _Por quê?_

— Você tem que abrir a porta antes que me vejam.

— _O que?_

Genma levantou ao escutar aquelas palavras, não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Caminhou até a porta abrindo-a logo em seguida.

— Isso mesmo, vim lhe fazer uma surpresa. — Hayate disse jogando o aparelho de celular em qualquer canto, empurrando Genma para dentro da sala o beijando profunda e ternamente, fechando a porta atrás de si com um chute.

— Mas o que... — Genma não conseguiu completar sua pergunta, pois seus lábios foram selados novamente pelos de Hayate, com tanta sede quanto o anterior.

Hayate empurrava o mais velho em direção a sua mesa, sem descolar seus lábios dos dele, e desfazia o nó na gravata verde musgo que ele usava. Seus pulmões começaram a clamar por oxigênio e finalizou o beijo.

— Quando estávamos na faculdade... — dizia lentamente com a voz rouca e com a respiração acelerada — certa vez me contou que tinha um fetiche... — seus lábios iam se aproximando cada vez mais do pescoço do mais velho, escutando leves grunhidos de prazer escapar dos lábios de Genma, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a tirar lentamente gravata dele — e hoje me lembrei daquela conversa... E resolvi realizá-lo!

Genma continuava sem entender, seu corpo correspondia a todos os estímulos dele, mas sua cabeça estava martelando para resistir. Hayate não deveria estar ali, deveria estar em casa descansando. Mesmo que se sentisse melhor, deveria descansar.

Sentiu o corpo de Genma ficar tenso colado ao seu. Voltou a colar os lábios nos dele, tentando dissipar a preocupação que sabia que ele estava sentindo. Com a mão livre, passou a mão sobre a mesa, jogando ao chão tudo que tinha ali, sentando-o sobre ela.

Não deixaria que ele o parasse, não deixaria que ele falasse.

Levou seus lábios até o pescoço dele, depositando ali beijos e mordidas, marcando-o. Sentia que aos poucos ele ia relaxando. Aproveitou para puxar as mãos dele para trás, amarrando-as com a gravata que havia tirado.

— Hayate? — Genma o chamou exasperado, assim que se viu amarrado.

— Sinto dizer, mas hoje eu faço todo o trabalho!

Genma iria reclamar se não tivesse sentido Hayate o acariciar por cima da calça.

— Golpe baixo! — Genma disse mordiscando o lábio para evitar que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta.

— _Literalmente_. — O mais novo sorriu, ao ver que Genma estava se entregando.

Suas mãos não conseguiam ficar paradas sobre aquele corpo. Lentamente ia desabotoando a camisa que ele usava, seus lábios seguiam o mesmo ritmo. Cada botão que abria, deixava uma marca sobre seu tórax; cada gemido que Genma deixava escapar o excitava mais, deliciava-se com o sabor que a pele dele tinha.

Uma de suas mãos deslizava por cima do membro por cima do tecido, enquanto a outra lutava para desafivelar o cinto que ele usava.

Escutava seu nome ser chamado de forma sedenta.

— Não me torture dessa forma! — Genma clamava.

Acatando ao desejo do outro, livrou-se da calça juntamente da cueca boxer. Levou uma das mãos àquele membro pulsante que clamava por atenção, deslizava seus lábios com leves beijos até chegar no ponto mais sensível dele.

Friccionou seus lábios sobe a glande, escutando um leve gemido de prazer.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava preocupado, pois Hayate deveria estar em casa descansando, mas aquela surpresa estava sendo boa. Boa demais para deixar que a preocupação martelasse em sua mente.

Quando sentiu aqueles lábios quentes e macios sobre seu membro, tudo que pode fazer foi gemer com o prazer que sentiu. As preocupações não existiam mais naquele momento. Tentava inutilmente livrar-se das amarras que estavam em seus pulsos.

——

Hayate deliciava-se com o sabor que ele tinha, chupava, sugava e mordiscava o membro pulsante em sua boca. Adorava ouvi-lo gemer seu nome. Estimulava e se excitava ao mesmo tempo.

— Haya... Eu estou quase...

Continuava a sugar e lamber toda extensão daquele membro que pulsava em sua boca.

Parando abruptadamente o que fazia, o virou, escutando reclamar.

— Ainda não!

Sorriu ao escutar Genma o amaldiçoar pela deliciosa tortura que estava fazendo. Posicionou-se atrás dele, falando em tom baixo em seu ouvido:

— Quando ainda éramos amigos, — mordiscou o lóbulo dele o sentiu mover os quadris requerendo mais contato — uma vez me disse que seu sonho era ser domado.

Suas mãos passearam pelo corpo do mais velho, sentindo-o mover cada vez mais os quadris sobre sua ereção.

— Daquele dia em diante — mordiscou o pescoço dele, descendo os lábios por toda a extensão das costas exposta dele — disse a mim mesmo que eu seria a pessoa a fazer isso... — levou seus dedos até os lábios dele — Chupe!

Sem ter tempo para dizer uma única palavra, Genma entreabriu os lábios, envolvendo os dedos sobre seus lábios. Sugava sedentamente, estava intoxicado com as sensações que o mais novo o fazia sentir. Nem em seus sonhos as sensações eram tão boas.

Continuava com a batalha contra a gravata que prendiam seus pulsos.

— Já chega! — Hayate ordenou retirando os dedos da boca dele, direcionando-a para o ponto que até então estava intocado. — Vire-se e deite sobre a mesa.

Obedeceu de bom grado, sentindo seu ponto ser tocado levemente no processo.

— Uma bela visão! — disse Hayate passando a língua sobre os lábios de forma provocativa.

Se agachou, aproximando-se do lugar que mais cobiçava e introduziu um de seus dedos, sentindo-o estremecer ao contato. Entrava e saia lentamente, fazendo-o acostumar.

Deslizando o segundo, escutou gemer.

— Relaxa. — disse com um tom perigosamente calmo. — Logo você se acostuma.

Com sua mão livre, Hayate estimulava o membro que ainda pulsava intensamente. Aos poucos foi sentindo ele relaxar, e a cada pequena estocada, Genma movia os quadris de encontro a sua mão, estremecendo por mais contato. O terceiro dedo foi deslizado e o mesmo processo aconteceu. Estava adorando prepará-lo para o que viria a seguir, sentia cada vez mais suas calças apertarem com o volume que estava adquirindo.

Genma rebolava em seus dedos, pedindo por mais. Cada gemido que ele deixava escapar era como música para seus ouvidos, uma música muito sexy e excitante.

— Hayate...

Escutava seu nome ser chamado com dificuldade. Estava atordoado, queria aproveitar cada segundo daqueles momentos. Seus dedos deslizavam para dentro do mais velho fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais. E isso estava enlouquecendo-o.

— Agora! — clamou Genma — Preciso de você dentro de mim agora!

Se sua sanidade estava indo para o espaço quando ficava em casa esperando ele voltar, ela havia acabado de deixar seu corpo com aquelas palavras.

Parou tudo o que estava fazendo, livrando-se da calça e da cueca em um único movimento. Ajeitou Genma sobre a mesa, encaixando-se entre as pernas dele. Sentiu seu membro roçar a entrada tão desejada.

— Puta merda Hayate, faz isso logo! — pediu Genma exasperado, movendo os quadris para sentir mais daquele contato que estava deixando-o doido.

Movendo seu próprio quadril de encontro ao outro com movimentos lentos, tomando as precauções necessárias para não machucar o outro, gemeram em uníssono quando sentiu-se inteiro dentro dele.

Não conseguiria explicar tal sensação. Toda vez parecia ser a primeira, era tão... indescritível.

Hayate movia-se conforme o outro lhe permitia. Sabia que ele estava sentindo dor, mas não era isso que queria. A cada estocada sentia que ele estava relaxando e a dor se esvaindo; O quadril dele vinha de encontro ao seu cada vez mais depressa; Escutava de sua boca para aumentar o ritmo, para se movimentar mais rápido... E foi o que fez.

——

Seus corpos moviam cada vez mais rápidos e com mais força, o ritmo frenético fazendo-os estremecer. Um quadril chocando sobre o outro, os deixando loucos e ávidos por mais.

A luxúria e o cheiro de sexo tomavam conta de lugar.

Hayate segurava a cintura de Genma, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente. Com uma das mãos envolveu o pênis dele, estimulando-o novamente.

Escutava ele gemer cada vez mais alto e rápido. A voz enguiçada dele só lhe dava mais prazer.

— Hayate...!

Escutou ele o chamar em um grito, enquanto liberava seu gozo. Fez com que sujasse seu terno, o que não ganhou sua preocupação, continuando a mover-se dentro dele de forma mais rápida e precisa.

Então seu gozo veio. Se deliciado ao ver a expressão de Genma ao sentir seu liquido preenchendo-o, chamou por seu nome de forma abafada, enquanto o puxava para um beijo.

Deixou-se desabar em cima do mais velho, pouco se importando que ele ainda estivesse amarrado e que ainda estava dentro dele. Sua respiração estava acelerada e descompassada igualmente à dele.

Teve certa dificuldade para levantar-se, mas agüentou firme. Sorriu ao ver o rosto corado e satisfeito de Genma sorrir para si quando o olhava. Separou os corpos, recebendo um muxoxo em protesto. Levantou-o com cuidado e foi só ao libertá-lo da gravata que então percebeu o quão apertado estava; as marcas avermelhadas em seu pulso não negavam.

— Não está doendo. — afirmou Genma ao enlaçar o pescoço de Hayate, puxando-o para perto de si e depositando um leve beijo sobre seus lábios. Sorriu.

— Nunca imaginaria que seria capaz de fazer... — Genma o olhou, sentiu sua face esquentar ao lembrar-se de tudo que sentiu — isso.

— Eu também não.

— Poderia repetir inúmeras vezes — Genma o puxou, enlaçando a cintura dele com as pernas. — Mas só se sentir bem. — disse em um tom baixo e levemente provocante, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Hayate.

— Não seria de nenhum mal. — O outro sorriu, selando aqueles lábios macios e quentes que nunca cansara de beijar.

Com certeza, Shiranui Genma era a sua cura.

* * *

**N/A: **Tenho muitos agradecimentos a fazer, mas não vou fazê-los, pois as pessoas que me ajudaram com esse fic, já sabem o que eu tenho a dizer.

Aleeeeeeeeexiel 'agarra' tomara que você goste! Se não pularei de um precipicio!

Review?


End file.
